


Punishment from a Shinigami Child

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lila Rossi Bashing, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette has snapped, which is the worst thing that could happen to the child of Ryuk.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anonymous





	Punishment from a Shinigami Child

Ryuk had only made her for fun, the Shinigami King was somewhat impressed.

A child that is a mix of Shinigami and human? Well....that was certainly unheard of before.

The Shinigamis in the Shinigami World were curious about her really.

She didn't look like a Shinigami until she opened her eyes to show her red ones and eventually you could see the grayish tint of her skin.

They decided to send her out into the world to see what fun she would bring as she put on the act of an innocent baker's daughter.

Her act was good, but they were all curious in when she would get her thirst for death.

Which came in the form of Lila Rossi.

The liar.

* * *

Lila screams in pain as Adrien thrusted into her without any indication he was stopping.

She had heard he was going to have a photoshoot anr decided that since she was an Agreste model she would follow him.

She had followed him to his dressing room and didn't notice how his eyes glazed over.

Now she was here bent over his make up chair being assaulted by the boy she wanted all to herself. 

She had bullied Marinette a little, but the little goody two shoes just wouldn't budge.

She never noticed how Marinette's eyes change from blue to red.

The Italian girl squeezed her eyes shut as the blonde boy cummed inside of her and pulled out. After a few seconds he dropped to the ground and she screams.

* * *

Lila kept her head held high as she walked around Paris.

People knew what happened, but a few people blamed it on her after they noticed how she was basically sexually harassing Adrien Agreste that they ignored that she had been raped. Other than that she acted as if nothing had happened.

As best she could really.

Alya still hanged with her at least, so did a few of the other classmates.

* * *

Lila throws up as she sees Alya's mutilated body laid out before her and she looks up to see the police in front of her. She pales as she raises her hands begging and pleading that shw was innocent. 

That's when she noticed her.

Marinette.

Who was giving her a pointy teeth grin as her eyes went from blue to red. Lila's eyes widened as she hysterically started to scream and cry as she pointed at the bluenette before staggering as a shot was heard. 

She coughs into her hand... and noticed the blood. She looked down at herself and saw that a bullet went into her stomach. She looked back at Marinette and noticed she was writing something down in a notebook. Her eyes still red.

She fell to the ground as bullets pierced her body.

The last thing she saw was Marinette with red eyes, gray skin, pointy teeth... and with wings. 


End file.
